A love story in song
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Each chapter will be based on a song. The romance between Ronon and Amelia.
1. Chapter 1

A love story in song. PG 13

Ronon and Amelia

Each chapter of this story will revolve around a different song.

Sorry to all of you who prefer a Ronon/Jennifer pairing.

Chapter One.

When you say nothing at all.

Amelia was on her way to the gym but stopped short just before going in. When she heard Ronon say her name she knew he was talking to someone about her. Ok so it was wrong to listen in but Amelia really wanted to know what he was saying. They had only been seeing each other for about a month now and Amelia was still unsure how he felt about her.

"I'm not sure if I'm doing things right." said Ronon.

"Ronon I'm sure you are doing fine." answered Teyla.

"Yeah but what if I screw things up again." Ronon sighed. "What if she finds someone else?"

"Ronon, Amelia is not Jennifer. She is not leading you on or playing games."

Out in the hallway Amelia felt her heart stop. She had always known Ronon had a thing for the doc but she never knew what had happened between them.

"Its just I'm not good with words. I don't know what to say to her, to let her know how I feel."

"I'm sure you will find a way."

Amelia wasn't sure what to do. She had promised Ronon to meet him in less than five minuets but she now felt strange going in there. She took a deep breath and backed down the hallway. She took several calming breaths then headed back to the gym. There would be time later to figure out what to do.

Ronon looked up and smiled when he saw Amelia enter the gym. Every time he saw her his heart skipped a beat. He watched as Amelia said hello to Teyla before putting her bag down. Teyla smiled at him then left the gym.

"So what are we going to start on tonight?" asked Amelia.

"How about blocks." said Ronon trying to sound casual.

"Sounds good." Amelia smiled up at him and knew she had to do something to let Ronon know she wasn't going anywhere.

It was almost a week before Amelia got a plan together. It had came almost by accident. A friend had sent her a package from earth with some music cd's in it. One cd had the perfect song on it. It said everything she wanted it to say.

Amelia asked Ronon to her quarters to watch a movie. As the movie ended Amelia noticed that Ronon seemed a bit more on edge then usual.

"You ok?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ronon I have something I want you to listen too." Amelia got up and popped the cd into the player. "It's a song from Earth that reminds me of you."

Ronon looked at here with an amused look but didn't say anything. Amelia moved back to her place next to him on the couch and snuggled up next to him. Placing her head on his shoulder Amelia wrapped her arms around him. Soon the song began to play.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Amelia heard Ronon take in a sharp breath and felt his arms tighten around her. She really hoped he understood what the song meant.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_

"Amelia." said Ronon softly.

"Just listen Ronon."

_All day long i can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old mr. webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
_

Amelia looked up at Ronon to see tears in his eyes. He simply pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_

The song came to an end and the room was silent. Amelia was surprised to feel Ronon shaking slightly.

"I never thought I'd find someone again." whispered Ronon. "I don't ever want to loose you."

"I'm not going anywhere Ronon. Not now not ever."

"Would you consider wearing my mark."

Amelia pulled away and looked up at him.

"Your mark?"

"Yeah." Ronon traced a spot on her neck. "It would mean your mine."

"I'd love to wear your mark Ronon." Amelia felt the tears well up in her eyes and blinked them away.

The next day Amelia walked into the mess to join Ronon for dinner after her shift. She had to hide a smile at the gasp Dr. Keller made when she sat down at the table with the rest of Shepard's team.

Around a mouth full of food Rodney made a comment. "Nice tat banks."

"Thank you." Amelia looked across the table at Ronon and returned the smirk he was wearing.

"I guess congratulations are in order big guy?" added John.

Amelia couldn't hold back the smile any longer when Ronon asked John to help him move his stuff into his new quarters.

"New quarters?" asked Jennifer. "Where are you moving?"

"He's moving in with me." said Amelia.

"Mr. Woolsey let us have bigger quarters." said Ronon. "We already moved Amelia's things this afternoon."

"You should have said something we would have helped."

"Ronon made the new recruits move everything as punishment for not paying attention during training." said Amelia.

Everyone at the table laughed at this. Amelia and Ronon shared a few more smiles during the meal. Both knew no matter what they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"This Kiss"

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. This second chapter will be based on the song "This Kiss" by Trish Yearwood.

There will be some minor Keller bashing in this chapter. It comes from an interview Jewel did a while back saying she couldn't get into romantic feelings over Ronon because she didn't think Jason Momoa was the least bit cute. Not sure if she meant it as joke or not.

Amelia walked down the hall humming the song This Kiss as she went. It was a week now that she and Ronon had been sharing quarters. It was still a bit strange to here but she loved every moment of it.

For the most part everyone seemed to be happy for them. The only person that seemed to have a slight problem was Dr. Keller. Amelia wasn't sure why, Dr. Keller was involved with Dr. McKay and they seemed to be very happy.

It was little things that caught Amelia's attention. Like the way Dr. Keller watched Ronon. The worst was last night at girl's poker night. Amelia was sitting with her back to the door when Dr. Keller walked in talking to Katie Brown.

The night before.

"I just don't get what she sees in him. I mean Ronon really isn't all that cute. He barely say a thing and when he does it's mostly grunts."

"Ah Jennifer I think you better stop now." whispered Katie.

"Why I don't care…" Jennifer never finished her sentence as Amelia stood and looked at her. Jennifer swallowed hard and tried to smile. At the table Teyla and several other women sat watching. They all knew that if Amelia wanted to she could kick Keller's butt.

Finally Amelia spoke. "At least when Ronon says he's going to be somewhere or do something for me he keeps his word, unlike Dr. McKay. In our relationship I come first for Ronon not his job." Amelia stood with her fists balled at her sides but didn't back down.

Present.

It wasn't until that moment that she realized how protective she was of Ronon. Teyla had broken the tension and the game had gone on but Amelia refused to speak to Jennifer the rest of the night. She knew she should have been the better person and not said anything but she couldn't help herself.

Ronon to her was the best looking man in two galaxies. She loved his smile and the way his eyes danced when he found something amusing. And the looks only she got when they were alone. But she really loved his mouth. He might not say much but he expressed so much with those lips.

Amelia had to giggle a little just thinking about it. She just loved his kiss. Amelia was so into her little day dream she almost didn't see Dr. Keller as she came around a bend.

"I'm sorry Dr. Keller I didn't see you there." Amelia gave the doctor a blank look and started to move around her.

"Lt. Banks I'd like to apologize for last night I was out of line."

"Don't worry about it Dr." Amelia didn't give Jennifer another thought and headed to the gym to find Ronon.

The Gym.

Ronon had just finished a training session and was putting the weapons back where they belonged. He had left the Marines go a little early tonight because he was eager to go find Amelia. Teyla had told Sheppard what had happened the night before and Sheppard had asked him if it bothered him.

The fact that Amelia hadn't said anything is what bothered him the most. He didn't want them keeping any secrets.

"Hey." Ronon turned to see Amelia leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." Amelia walked over to Ronon and wrapped her arms around him. Ronon leaned down and kissed her.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened with the doc?" asked Ronon.

"I didn't want you to worry." Amelia shrugged. "Anyway I handled it."

"Nothing ever happened between the doc and me." Ronon rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"I know that. I just can't figure out why she can't keep her mouth shut." Amelia looked away.

"Do you want me to say something to her?"

"No. It's fine really." Amelia leaned up and kissed Ronon again.

"I love you." said Ronon pulling Amelia in close.

"I love you too." Amelia smiled up at him. "Let's go home."

Ronon smiled and led Amelia from the gym and down the hall. Neither noticed they were being watched.


End file.
